


My Best Friends Brother

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little fluffy, A little smutty, M/M, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Robert comes home from University and gets an unexpected welcome from the village troublemaker





	My Best Friends Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this fic, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Aaron and Robert are both of-age. (18+)
> 
> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Robert Sugden never thought he would see a more grotesque sight than what he witnessed when he walked back into his childhood home after coming home from University.

His little sister and Aaron Dingle, of all people.

And Robert couldn’t be more, quite frankly, disgusted.

He had known about Dingle, the little chav with a bad streak, causing all kinds of havoc in the village. And it is not like his mother, the barmaid Chas Dingle, ever did anything to try and stop him. And now he was sitting on the sofa next to his baby sister, looking way too comfortable for his liking.

Robert slams the door closed, not taking his eyes off the pair. When they both snap up to attention at the intrusion is when Robert finally speaks, “What’s going on here?”

“Robert, you’re home!” Victoria exclaims, jumping up from her seat to come over and give him a hug. Robert drops his bags and envelops his little sister in his arms, but the whole time, he never breaks eye contact with the devious little shit still occupying space on the sofa, who is matching his eye contact beat for beat.

He was wearing stained overalls, Robert guessing from his old stomping grounds at the garage, knowing Cain is his uncle, and his dirty boots are up on the coffee table. And all the while he has this little smirk on his face that just screams ‘punch me’ (which Robert would love to do right about now.)

Once the siblings let go of each other, Robert says, “Of course I am home, I called and told Andy I was.”

“Andy didn’t say anything about it.”

“Well, that is not surprising…Andy forgets I exist most of the time. Hey Vic…” Robert asks, “Would you mind taking these up for me,” gesturing to the bags surrounding their feet, “I am dead tired.”

Vic gives him a sideways glance but gathers the bags anyway and does the task at hand. And that is when Robert takes his chance to pounce.

“So Dingle…I really didn’t expect to see you sitting here. I was sure that my sister had better taste.”

“Well, I really didn’t expect to see you back here. Just couldn’t’ hack it could you? Oh, and nice dig at Vic there, nice to see that her brother cares,” Aaron sis up, matching Robert’s tone.

“Look…” Robert leans in, getting right in Aaron’s face “I am going to tell you just once… stay away from Vic. She doesn’t need the likes of you dragging her down. So stay away.”

Aaron’s jaw clenches at the warning but eventually the clench turns into that smirk again, but doesn’t say anything more. He just gets up from the sofa and leaves, not without one last glance at an admittedly surprised Robert (who would have never thought that Aaron Dingle would give up without a fight.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But, a few days later, Robert realizes that he was very, very wrong.

Walking out of the café, Americano in hand (a new habit that Uni had awakened in him), he sees it…

Fucking Aaron Dingle and Vic walking down the garage pathway together. Normally, he would pounce on the little git, but Robert decided to wait and get him on his own…and off his guard.

Robert comes back after dark, just as Cain has left and is out of sight, leaving Aaron on his own. Aaron has his back turned to the door when Robert steps in.

“What did I tell you Dingle…stay away from Vic!”

Aaron turns around at the intruder, only to get that same smug smirk on his face when he realizes just who the voice belongs to, “She came looking after me mate. So maybe, you should be having this conversation with her?”

Aaron goes to brush past him, only to have Robert grab him by the arm and push him against the customer’s car. “Look, I know you have a hard on for her, but maybe you should find somebody your own age, instead of a teenager.”

Aaron flicked his eyes down Robert’s chest, torso, crotch in a flash and then back up again. “I don’t like Vic, but maybe her older brother…”

Aaron licks his lips and continues his unwavering stare at Robert, who is stunned and confused by this new information, “What are you on about?”

“I said…I am more interested in her older brother…” Aaron whispers, inching ever closer to Robert.

Robert starts to feel a tingle in is cock, his lips itching to touch....so he does.

He leans in, it’s soft. Aaron’s lips are surprisingly silky, considering his gruff, oil-stained exterior. It is quick and when they part, they only stay a hair’s breadth away, and then Robert makes the first move this time, going in full force, kissing the mouth little chav before him hard and quick.

Robert has had a couple of one-night-stands while away at Uni, with both men and women, but the last thing he was expecting to do when coming back to the village for this holiday was to end up snogging the face off of the village troublemaker.

Aaron had his hands gripping Robert’s biceps until he releases one and reaches back behind him to open the car door that they were leaning on. Once the door opens, he goes back to Robert, pulling off his coat. Robert leans in and starts to unbutton Aaron’s overalls, all the while tongues tangling. 

Aaron grabs Robert’s shirt and pulls him towards him. While he bends down, sitting himself inside the car, pulling Robert on top of him. 

Robert breaks the continuous kiss fort a moment, catching his breath and looking Aaron in his eyes, his lust blow, crystal blue eyes… 

“Are you going to fuck me Sugden…or not?”


End file.
